


Our Small Forever

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happiness all around, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Where did the angst go?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen sleeps and Tony wakes him with a promise of forever.





	Our Small Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffity Fluff

   Tony woke slowly, in tiny increments of awareness. The first thing he felt as his brain came to consciousness was the steady puff of warmth across his chest, then the weight on top of it, pressed to his side. He tilted his head toward it, trying to inquire without actually opening his eyes, when he felt the hair pressed into his cheek it clicked, the warmth radiating next to him was Stephen.

   A lazy smile stretched over his lips, he dared to peek an eye open only to immediately close it again, frowning as the thin strip of sunlight from between the curtains fell directly over his face. He shifted again, this time sliding lower, pressing more firmly against Stephen. When he peeled back his lids again it was to the dim room, the light cast over his head.

   He blinked carefully, lifted the arm not currently crushed between him and Stephen to wipe the sleep from his eyes, yawning widely as he did so. Finally, he was able to glance down at where Stephen had a made a pillow out of his chest, face inches from the arc reactor since he shifted. The heated breath ghosting across the sensitive skin and metal made him shiver pleasantly, goosebumps appearing on his arms.

   Tony allowed his eyes to skate over Stephen’s expression, what he could see of it anyway. He looked peaceful, truly and completely happy for the first time in weeks. His groggy mind seemed just capable enough to remind him that it was likely courtesy of the sex from last night, the way in which Tony had finally, _finally_ been allowed to worship him the way he had been wanting to do for days, taken care of him and made sure all he felt was pleasure and contentment.

   He stretched slightly, careful not to jostle his lover, taking his time perusing his sleeping form, simply enjoying the feeling of having him in his bed. Stephen had been away for the better part of two weeks, working diligently on relations with some other dimension, looking worse and worse every time he appeared, effectively stressing Tony out and making him anxious for the work to be done. Some days he was truly shocked just how much like Pepper could be in those moments. Regardless, he had to put up with silences and an empty bed, both of which were unacceptable for him, so to have this now was heavenly.

_You should do it now._

   A stray thought floated through his mind, softened by endorphins and sleep. For the first time since he had picked out the ring currently sequestered away in his nightstand, the thought didn’t bring with it the usual fears and anxieties. He had been waiting for the perfect moment, tentatively planning dinner dates, walks, expensive trips, grand gestures, and subtle ones, but none felt right, and he had begun to despair of ever finding the right moment.

   Yet, now staring down at the love of his life, practically glowing in the dim golden light something clicked heartily into place, a solid shift inside him that this was how it should be, this was how Stephen would want it.

   Without thinking Tony stretched across as carefully as possible and pulled open the drawer, fingers automatically closing around the little blue box there. He pulled it out, flipped open the lid with his thumb and gazed down at the ring. When he said he picked it out, it was from the array of personal designs. It was jet black and sleek enough to catch even the dimmest of light, as was being demonstrated now, Tony was unable to deny that the design was meant to be mix of discrete and noticeable. He didn’t want it to be gaudy or flashy, but he did want it to be obvious that Stephen was taken, that he belonged to someone as much as Tony belonged to him.

   Although he spent nearly an hour agonizing over the design, it was the other, more important aspect that took nearly two months to complete. It was a nanotech ring, carefully crafted to be malleable when needed, it would widen when Stephen’s joints grew swollen from over working or the weather, it would tighten on good days. It was designed to go almost soft when pressing against another finger but not noticeably so, and perhaps most important he had made it, so it would not interfere with magic, either the complicated movements or the energy. That was only a reality thanks to an exasperated Wong of course.

   But now it was perfect, it was something worthy, or so he liked to believe, of adorning Stephen’s finger. Slowly, Tony slid his arm out from where it was crushed by Stephen, smiling at the almost imperceptible grumbling as he flexed his hand in search of feeling. It had the added effect, however, of Stephen’s hand coming to rest around his waist, squeezing gently.

   Tony didn’t let himself overthink it, not the insecurities, not the doubts, not the hints that Stephen might think they weren’t ready. He slid the ring out from its soft cushion, holding the lightweight piece in his hand for a moment, his heart beating a hectic rhythm in his chest. As reverently as ever, Tony lifted Stephen’s ring finger, careful not to strain the muscles and slid the ring past the scar tissue, the swollen knuckle and finally pressed it snugly on to the end. He barely breathed as he watched the metal flex, resizing itself before settling.

   Tony’s breath caught completely, his eyes stinging at the beauty of it. The metallic gleam of the black ring was beautiful on his long elegant fingers, his pale skin and scattering of scars actually disappearing in his eyes as all he saw was the claim, the promise he had put there.

   He swallowed thickly, each breath feeling like new air as he found himself unable to look away, his mind already conjuring images of a wedding ring to accompany this thin band, his mind getting carried away with thoughts of vows, and the honeymoon, and a future of sarcastic quips and old age.

   Stephen shifted against him, that hand sliding up along his stomach a little as he hummed. Tony looked down to find the familiar crumple of Stephen’s eyebrows, a sure indicator that he was about to wake up, but his body didn’t want to.

   Breathing heavily now, Tony slid his arm around his lover, began to carefully card his fingers through his hair and just waited, listening to his quiet sigh of contentment. He was nervous to be sure, but all of it was a distant hum behind the love and beauty he had conjured in his head.

   Stephen’s head tilted up toward Tony, expression expectant even mostly asleep so he didn’t hesitate to dip his head down and press their lips together softly, one, two, three times before Stephen pulled away smiling and buried his face, eyes still closed, in the crook of Tony’s neck.

   “Good morning,” Tony murmured, eager to coax him into wakefulness.

   He hummed again, arm briefly tightening around him, fingers digging gently into his skin as he stretched his body like a cat against him. He stilled within moments however and Tony waited with bated breath, watched as his fingers flexed again, sensing a new sensation, obviously not uncomfortable.

   Stephen lifted his head, eyes scrunched up in confusion and sleepiness, Tony didn’t dare move his gaze as Stephen stared down at his hand. He continued to smooth his fingers through his hair, more to comfort himself really as Stephen looked at it blankly, “Tony?”

   “Yeah love?” He inquired quietly.

   Then suddenly Stephen was looking at him, all grogginess and sleepy haze gone as his bright intelligent eyes landed on him, scrutinizing, “really?”

   Tony offered a weak smile, gut twisting, he shrugged.

   Stephen shook his head, “you’re serious?”

   “It would be a really bad joke if I wasn’t.”

   His eyes flickered back toward the ring, he lifted his hand, turning it this way and that while he leaned up on elbow and Tony waited, swore time was dragging through years when a brilliant smile lit up his lover’s face.

   Tony dared to push, “what do you say love? A few more years of kicking ass together?”

   Stephen snorted, looking back at him, “I think we have more then a few years,” and then Stephen was kissing him, firm lips pressed to his, hand coming to cup his cheek and Tony shivered at the feeling of the cool metal against his skin.

   Against his lips, as they celebrated for the rest of the morning Stephen kept up a steady mantra of his name and yes, yes, _yes._

**Author's Note:**

> I need to do more proposals, one day when I don't have like six stories swirling in my head.  
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
